zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 165
Suggestions Cawlin vs. Maggie Two lovelorn characters who use Link to communicate with the objects of their affection. They ask him to mail letters for them, but their attempts at starting relationships are doomed. [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : Why not. ~Minish (talk) 22:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Payment in thirteen and a half crates of crystalline gilveronze likenesses of early-season Fonzie as per our agreement, right? Skype nepotism is the new wave! --AuronKaizer ' 22:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : One has to ask Link to deliver the letter because it is a forbidden love where the other has to because he can't man up. There are other characters that have Link deliver love letters so why not Cawlin vs. Sweetie if that is the connection. I just don't like the connection used I guess. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :: : Never even heard of Sweetie until now. Never got a chance to play FSA. Besides, the other candidates were Kafei or Anju, both of whom would unbalance the fight dramatically, or Mr. Write. [[User:Sir Real|'Sir]] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : Poor. – Jazzi (talk) 23:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : I actually do kind of like the concept, but the part that kills it for me is that neither character is particularly good and therefore neither is at all worth voting for. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 00:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It's ok, but ya know what Xykeb said. Green Rupee 02:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It's alright, but as others said, there are more options that fit this description. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Gorko vs. Shad Both are researchers whose research focuses on races and areas in the sky. Link helps them advance their research. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Although your efforts are admirable, I doubt this will shed any light on who Research is. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Just a big "meh" fight. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 00:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – Jazzi (talk) 00:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It feels like a nerd fight. Green Rupee 02:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : I kind of like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Koloktos vs. Stallord So both are the first bosses fought during the second act of the game (forth dungeon). Both involve a fighting just the boss' torso in the first stage of the battle before they become more mobile. Additionally both involve removing their body parts in some way and they also both summon undead minions. Oh yeah and both are just sitting there until they are reanimated by the secondary antagonist. That'd probably be one of the biggest connections. Oni Link 23:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : : I like the connections, and we need a new fight. Green Rupee 02:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm reluctant to support this given our conversation about it earlier, but not only is it the best suggestion we have now, but you've actually synthesized a pretty decent list of connections. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 02:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : : What XZ said, minus the part about the conversation since I had no part in it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't want it because of Stallord, but it'll be a good fight. – Jazzi (talk) 12:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : : Sure, it works. ~Minish (talk) 15:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : : YESYESYESYESYESYESYES [[User:Sir Real|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : It's pretty good and it won't be one-sided for Stallord this time(I'm pretty sure).--Kingkillerbee (talk) 20:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments Fights are at 0''' and '''-2. If one rises up to at least one, that one will go through tomorrow, otherwise, it'll wait till next Sunday. – Jazzi (talk) 17:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC)